El Tigre meets Sonic the hedgehog
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After a run in with metal Sonic. Manny finds himself meeting the speedy blue hedgehog known as Sonic. Together they must stop Dr. Eggman from building the ultimate weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and El. Tigre belongs to nickelodeon.**

It was the end of the school day in Miracle City.

The children ran out of the school in excitement as they know that they where free to do what ever they choose.

Only two kids where the last one's out. Manny Riviera and his best friend Frida Suarez walked down the steps of the school while talking to each other.

"So, what do you wanna do dude?" asked Frida.

"How about we go to the Mayan arcade. I heard they got a new game" replied Manny.

"Really, What's it about?" asked Frida.

"Well, from what I heard. This game let's you experience an alien invasion in 3D" replied Manny.

"That game sounds awesome. Let's go and play" said Frida as she started heading for the direction of the arcade.

"Wait for me" said Manny as he raced after her.

Manny and Frida raced towards the arcade to play the game. Suddenly an explosion stopped them in their tracks. Manny and Frida looked at the Miracle city bank and saw a black and purple, raven theme girl, holding bags of money in her hands.

"Looks like black cuervo robbing the bank" said Frida.

"Yep for the 10th time this week" said Manny as he frowned.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" asked Frida.

"Might as well, even though I bet this is another attempt to get my attention" replied Manny.

Manny then spun his buckle and in a flash of green flames. Turned into the tiger theme super hero El. Tigre. El. Tigre lifted up his arm and was about to launch his gambling hand at cuervo. Until another explosion from behind caused him and Frida to fall down.

El. Tigre got up and turned around to the other explosion. Through the flames a dark shadow that look liked a hedgehog came out of the flame.

"What is that thing?" asked Frida.

"I think it's a robot hedgehog" said El. Tigre.

The blue colored robot hedgehog floated above the hero and friend while carrying a bag of metal parts. El. Tigre frowned at the robot and point his figure at it.

"Hey where do you think your going with those parts" said El. Tigre.

The robot hedgehog didn't acknowledge the tiger theme hero and started flying up into the sky.

"Hey, get back here" said El. Tigre.

"Hey, what about me. I'm robbing a bank here" protested black cuervo as she waved the bags of money.

"I'll let you go today, right now I got to catch this robot. Then go to the arcade to play that game" replied El. Tigre.

"Fine, it will give me a reason to mock you next time" said cuervo before she flew off with her backs of money.

El. Tigre shot out his gambling hand at the robot. The hand grabbed on to the robot's foot and pulled him back down. Once on the ground the robot looked at El. Tigre with it's red eye's.

"Dude, I think you made it angry" said Frida before she ran safely behind a churro.

"Alright robot, I suggest you place those parts back into that shop. Then I'll let you go" demanded El. Tigre.

The robot dropped the bag of parts and looked at El. Tigre.

"Their now that wasn't so hard" said El. Tigre.

The robot then launched himself into the air and pulled El. Tigre with him. The robot suddenly turned around and punched El. Tigre in the face. The result made El. Tigre loose his grip on the robot's foot and fell towards the concrete ground. El. Tigre quickly used his gambling hand and grabbed on to a roof of a building.

El. Tigre looked back at where the robot was. But saw it was gone.

"Where it go" thought El. Tigre.

El. Tigre looked around for the robot and jumped when he saw it flying at him at high speed. The robot stopped in front of him and violently kicked him off the building into an alley. El. Tigre landed on some creates hard which got him dazed. The robot looked at El. Tigre to make sure that he wasn't a threat anymore. The robot then flew and grabbed the bag of parts and flew off into the night sky.

El. Tigre got up with a groan and walked out of the alley. Frida walked up to Manny with a churro in her hand.

"Dude, are you alright. I mean you just got your but whooped" said Frida in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay just a few aches" replied El. Tigre as he turned back into Manny Riviera.

"Maybe we should just go back to your house" suggested Frida.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. The arcade probably closed anyway" replied Manny.

* * *

><p>"Manny, What happen to you?" asked a concern Rudolfo as he saw his sons messy hair and kind of torn cloths.<p>

"Se, you look like you been in a fight angst El Oso" said Puma Loco.

"No, not by El Oso he got his but whooped by this robot that looked like a hedgehog" said Frida.

Manny gave Frida a glare.

Rudolfo and Puma Loco where confused.

"A robot that looks like a hedgehog. Who build something like that" wonder Puma Loco.

"I have to agree on you on that papa. No super villain in their right mine would build a hedgehog robot" said Rudolfo.

"Well believe me that robot was tough and fast" said Manny.

"Well don't worry, Manny well find the person who build it and bring him to justice. This I Swear" said Rudolfo.

* * *

><p>On the out skirts of miracle city a figure stood on top of cliff looking at the city. With his hands across his chest.<p>

"I just know he is here. But where ever he is in this town I well stop him with his evil plan.

The figure jumped off the cliff and started racing towards Miracle City.

**Here is the first Chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and El. Tigre belongs to nickelodeon.**

The sun rose over Miracle City volcano.

In the Rivera residents Manny and his family where having breakfast.

Manny had finish his breakfast and headed towards the door. Since it was Saturday Manny didn't need to worry about missing the school bus.

"Where are you Manny.?" asked Rudolfo.

"Just heading for the arcade." replied Manny.

"Okay, just be back before nightfall and be good." said Rudolfo.

"Be bad" said Puma Loco.

"Bye." said Manny.

Manny went out the door and closed it. Rudolph for the mean time was reading the paper.

"Hmm, It looks like the department store that has large metal was robbed last night." said Rudolfo.

"Yeah so robbery's here is nothing new ." said Puma Loco who didn't care one bit.

"Well, it says here the robber was some kind of robot." pointed out Rudolfo.

This got Puma Locos attention.

"Robot, that must have been the robot that Manny fought yesterday. But I have never heard of a robot who steals large parts." said Puma Loco.

"The robot must got it from it's creator. Whoever this person is really needs metal." wondered Rudolfo .

"He's most likely using the metal for some machine." said Puma Loco.

"Machine? Since this guy is a villain. He'll most likely use this machine for evil." thought Rudolfo .

* * *

><p>Manny walked down the street towards the Mayan arcade with Frida. Who he met outside her house a few minutes ago.<p>

Frida looked at Manny and said.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling good today. The aches from that I receive from that robot are finally gone." replied Manny.

"That's good to hear dude." said Frida.

Manny and Frida walked up the long stairs that led into the arcade. They went wide eyed when they saw the new arcade game.

"Dude look at that arcade game." said Frida in awe.

"What are we waiting for let's play it." said Manny.

Manny and Frida raced up to the arcade machine. Luckily it had two players so they didn't have to fight who get's to play first.

But just as they where about to play. The front doors open with dramatic smoke brushing away from a dark shadow. The shadow was a hairy bear themed man named El Oso.

"Ay put all the money into the bag man." Demanded El Oso.

"Aw Man not now." said Manny.

Manny then quickly turned into El. Tigre and let out a tiger roar.

El. Tigre jumped at El Oso with his claws out. El Oso looked and before he could react got pushed out of arcade.

El Oso and El. Tigre fell down to the bottom of stairs and got up at the same time.

"El. Oso, Your gonna pay for stealing money from the arcade." said El. Tigre.

"Ay you should not get in the way of El Oso man."

El Oso leaped at Manny and attempted to crush him with his body. El. Tigre shot out his hand, and punched him in midair, El Oso went back first into the street. El. Tigre grabbed El Oso's foot and threw him into a building. El Oso got off the building and saw stars circling around him.

"Ay mama why chu put that turkey in the fruit bowel man." El Oso.

El Oso collapse onto the ground. The police then came and took El Oso to jail. Frida ran up El. Tigre with amazement.

"Dude, that was awesome, you manage to defeat El. Oso in just a few seconds."

"I know, it usually take's me about ten minutes to defeat him." El. Tigre replied.

Suddenly a blue blur rushed past the two, the wind that came after the blur nearly knocked them down.

"What was that?" question Frida.

"I don't know, maybe it was that robot again. I'm gonna check it out." replied El. Tigre as he shot out his gambling hand at a building.

"Wait for me." said Frida as she grabbed El. Tigre's hand.

El. Tigre swung across the city in order to find the blue blur. Frida then pointed to a street, looking down El. Tigre saw the blue blur speeding through traffic. El. Tigre dropped down, and landed in front of the blue blur. Frida stood behind El. Tigre, and watched as it got closer, the blue blur then stop right in front of them revealing it to be a blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog was about the same size as them. The hedgehog had white gloves, and red, and white shoes on, the hedgehog looked at the two with a smirk.

"Hey don't you kids know, that it's dangerous to play in the middle of the street." said the hedgehog.

"What do you mean us, your the one running through the streets just now." El. Tigre remarked.

"What can I say, I like danger." the hedgehog replied.

"Who are you anyway?" asked El. Tigre.

"Who me, I'm just a guy who love's adventure, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and you are." The hedgehog said.

"I'm Manny Rivera, but I'm am better known as El. Tigre." Greeted El. Tigre.

"And, I'm Frida." Frida greeted.

"Nice to meet you, now if you excuse me." said Sonic, Sonic then raced off into the distance.

Frida turned to El. Tigre.

"Was it just me or did that guy look liked that robot." Frida said.

"Yeah, come to think about it, he did." El. Tigre Remarked

Suddenly Sonic came back behind them, Which startled the two friends.

"Did you just say a robot that looked liked me?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah." said the two.

"Then, that means he is here." said Sonic.

"Who's here?" asked El. Tigre.

"A man named Dr. Eggman." replied Sonic.

"Dr. Who?" Frida asked.

"I'll tell you later, but first do you have a place where, I can crash I'm starting to get hungry." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I know a place where you can crash." replied El. Tigre.

"Great, where is it?" asked Sonic.

"At my house come on." replied El. Tigre.

"Well your parents mind?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, my dad and grandpapi wont mind." said El. Tigre.

"Alright then let's go." replied Sonic.

Sonic, Frida, and El. Tigre then headed their way towards Manny's house.

**Okay here is the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and El. Tigre belongs to nickelodeon.**

Manny, Frida, and Sonic entered the Riviera household.

Sonic looked around living room.

"Nice place you got here." said Sonic.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." replied Manny.

Just then Rudolfo entered the living room.

"Ah, Manny your just in time for lunch. Hey who's that?" asked Rudolfo.

"Dad, meet Sonic the hedgehog." Manny introduced, Sonic waved at Rudolfo.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sonic. I'm Rudolfo." introduced Rudolfo.

"Nice to meet you to." replied Sonic.

"Here why don't you join us for lunch." suggested Rudolfo.

"Sure, I can go for some food." replied Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Manny, Frida, Rudolfo, and Puma loco sat at the table while talking with Sonic.<p>

"So let me get this straight dude, your after this guy Dr. Robotnick who you believe is here." said Frida.

"Yep, I know he's here because I heard on the news about a robot hedgehog robbery's here." replied Sonic.

"Wait so this Robotnick guy made that robot." said an amazed Manny.

"Yes, the robot is called metal Sonic, Robuttnick build him to be better than me. But It turn out even that peiace of metal couldn't beat me." Replied Sonic in a cocky smile.

"So what do you think Robotnick planning?" asked Rudolfo.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Replied Sonic.

"Great more competition." Sighed Puma Loco.

Suddenly an explosion was heard outside. The five looked out the window, and saw a giant monster rampaging through the city.

"That monster's going think twice, if he thinks he can rampage through miracle city. This looks like a job for White Pantera!" Yelled Rudolfo as he tore off his brown suit and replaced it with a white one.

White pantera then raced off leaving the four. Puma loco then headed for the door.

"And I will go to the bank to make a "withdraw" said Puma Loco as he raced out the door.

Sonic looked over at Manny and Frida.

"So you got any fun around here?" asked Sonic.

"Well we do got one thing that is fun." replied Frida with a mischief grin.

* * *

><p>Manny, Frida where in a shopping cart on top of the miracle city volcano with Sonic behind the cart.<p>

"So this is what you guys do for fun?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, it's really fun especially when go down with great speed." replied Frida.

"Yeah, and with your speed we should be able to go at maximum speed." said Manny.

"Okay then, you guys should hang on to something." said Sonic.

Before Manny and Frida could say anything, Sonic went into a burst of speed down the volcano, and onto a highway in a matter of seconds. Manny and Frida screamed in thrill as they both had their arms raised up high. Sonic then moved sighed to sighed to avoid incoming cars.

But unknown to the three. High above them metal Sonic was flying through the sky's at high speed with a chaos emerald in his left hand. Metal Sonic looked down and saw Sonic speeding down the highway. Metal Sonic's eye's lit red and flew towards Sonic, Sonic, Frida, and Manny heard him approaching, and looked up at him.

"Dude, it's that robot again." said Frida.

Manny looked at the metal Sonic angrily, and turned into El. Tigre.

"Time for a rematch."

Sonic smirked.

"Well, Well metal Sonic long time no see."

Metal Sonic didn't respond instead he just dived into the road, and made it collapse. Sonic along with Frida and Manny (who where still in the cart.) fell with the road, Sonic landed on one road piece, and used it to jump up to another falling road piece, and another. Then Sonic jumped the last piece of road, and rammed the cart into metal Sonic back. Then got onto the intact road on the highway, metal Sonic quickly recovered from the attack, and went after the three.

"Here he come's." said Frida.

"This feels familiar for some reason." said Sonic.

Metal Sonic sped towards the four while generating electricity around him. Metal Sonic spun at them but Sonic jumped making him missed them. El. Tigre then punched metal Sonic in the back, which made him fall onto the street, the result made metal Sonic drop the chaos emerald but luckily Frida caught it before they past it. Frida looked at the emerald in awe.

"What this thing?" asked Frida.

Sonic looked at it, and went wide eyed.

"It's a chaos emerald." said Sonic.

"A what?" asked Frida.

"I tell you later, but first let's get away from metal." replied Sonic.

Metal Sonic got up, and flew in past them, and then charged at them. Sonic then jumped up into the air, and El. Tigre punched the surprised Metal Sonic in the chin. Metal Sonic then spun up into the sky but quickly recovered from the punched. Metal Sonic looked back at the highway but saw the three far gone, metal Sonic clenched his fist in anger, and said.

"Fighting data successfully copied."

**Okay here is the next Chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and El. Tigre belongs to nickelodeon.**

Manny, Frida, and Sonic where now on a cliff that looked over miracle city. Sonic was currently looking at the green magical emerald, while Manny, and Frida looked at him questioning looks.

"Okay, so now you can tell us what that gem is?" asked Manny.

"Huh, oh right well you see this is a chaos emerald. A gem with magical powers." replied Sonic.

"Magic? What dose it do? asked Frida.

"Well it can do many things like tealportaion or when I get all seven of them become super." replied Sonic.

"That sounds awesome dude!" said Frida.

"You gotta teach us, how to tealport." said Manny.

Sonic then replied "Well, it's pretty easy to tealport, all you have to say is this. CHAOS CONTROL!"

A flash a light then engulfed the three, and soon the three found themselves on top of a building. Manny and Frida where in shock.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" they both yelled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, and useful to, like for that one time Eggman shot me out in space on the space caloney ark." replied Sonic.

"You where in space once. said astound Frida.

"Yeah, I've been everywhere when Eggman attacks." replied Sonic.

"Dude, you are so awesome." said Manny.

"I know I am." replied Sonic.

Suddenly an evil laughter was heard above them. Sonic, Frida, and Manny looked up and saw Dr. Eggman in his egg mobile flew over them, and hovered in front of them.

"HA, HA, HA, well, well if it isn't Sonic." said Eggman.

"Hey look, a giant talking egg." insulted Sonic.

"Silence! I am Dr. Robotnick. The greatest scientific mind in the world."

"What ever you say Eggman." replied Sonic.

"That's Eggman?" said Manny and Frida.

"That's Robotnick you brats. Now hand over that chaos emerald." demanded Eggman.

"Not going to happen Egghead." protested Sonic as he got in fighting stance.

"I guess, I have to do it the hard way then." Said Eggman as a drill came out from the bottom of the Egg mobile.

Manny then changed into El. Tigre, and he along with Sonic dodge the drill as it burred itself into the roof making cracks to appear. Sonic jumped up, and hit the front of the egg mobile with his homing attack which made it shook. El. Tigre jumped at the pole where the drill was attach, and clawed it off with his clawed hand. The drill fell off and landed in front of Frida.

"Watch it dude." said Frida.

Sonic and El. Tigre landed in front of the fallen drill, and looked at Eggman who was fuming.

"No, it isn't possible!" protested Eggman.

"Is that is Egghead." said Sonic.

"Yeah. that wasn't much of a challenge." said El. Tigre.

"Don't get to cocky boys. just look below you." said Eggman with a smile.

Confused Sonic and El. Tigre looked down, and saw that the cracks have spread to where their at. Before they could do anything they both fell down to the floor below them.

Taking his chance Eggman grabbed the dropped emerald with the Egg mobiles metal arm. Once the emerald was in his hand Eggman smiled evilly at it.

"Yes five down two to go for my master plan." said Eggman.

Sonic and El. Tigre got up, and looked at Eggman angrily.

"What are you up to this time Egg head." demanded Sonic.

"That's Robotnick to you. And you'll find out later Sonic." said Eggman before he flew away.

"I don't like the way he said you'll find." said Frida

"Yeah that can't be good." said El. Tigre.

"With Egghead it's always no good." said Sonic.

"Um, he did say he had five of them right." said El. Tigre

"Yeah, he did we gotta find the two emeralds. Before Egghead dose." replied Sonic.

"But how are we going to find two of them?" asked Manny.

"Yeah it's a big city, it could be anywhere." said Frida.

"Well I guess we just have to look everywhere in this city." replied Sonic.

"That's going to be hard dude." said Frida.

"No, it will be easy. You just need to try to keep up with me." said Sonic with a smirk.

**Here is the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Sonic belongs to Sega and El. Tigre belongs to nickelodeon.**

El, Tigre, Frida, and Sonic where soon looking for the two chaos emeralds. In fact the three of them had to split up in order to find them, while Sonic ran through the city El, Tigre while carrying Frida grabbled around the city. The three then met up in the park, Sonic was the one that spoke first.

"So did you two had any luck of finding any emeralds?" asked Sonic.

"No, we looked everywhere but couldn't find any." replied El, Tigre.

"They have to around this city somewhere." said Sonic.

"I got it! Maybe one of them are in the museum, theirs always some gem in there." said Frida.

"That's sounds like a good place to search, come on let's juice." said Sonic as he grabbed onto their hands and sped off.

* * *

><p>The three where soon standing at the entrance of the museum.<p>

"Alright let's start looking." said Sonic.

Sonic, El, Tigre, and Frida where about to enter until suddenly the doors burst open. The three stood back as black cuervo came flying out of the museum, and in her hand was the chaos emerald. Black Cuervo then notice the three she smiled when she saw El, Tigre.

"Hello El, Tigre, I believe we where due for a fight." said black cuervo.

Sonic cut in before El, Tigre could say anything.

"Sorry but we don't have time play. Now and hand over that emerald."

Black cuervo looked at Sonic with a evil smirk.

"I don't get told what to do especially from a blue rodent." replied black cuervo.

Black cuervo then shot at Sonic with her wrist laser. But Sonic dodged it and smirked at cuervo.

"Guess will have to do this the hard way then." said Sonic.

Black cuervo didn't say anything instead she fired several shots at Sonic. Sonic ran towards cuervo while dodging the laser's, once close enough Sonic jumped and homed attacked into cuervo. Cuervo fell backwards and hit the stair entrance of the museum, cuervo sat up and saw El, Tigre and Sonic standing in front of her.

"Give up the emerald cuervo." said El, Tigre.

"Why do want this emerald anyway Tigre?" asked Cuervo.

"We need it in order to stop this crazy guy from building his weapon." answered El, Tigre.

"What crazy guy?" asked Cuervo.

"This guy!" said Robotnick as he appeared behind them in his egg mobile.

"Back for more Eggman." said Sonic.

"That's Robotnick! and no I'm just here for the emerald."

Soon the metal hand came out of the egg mobile and grabbed the emerald out of Cuervo's.

"Hey! I stole that first!" protested Cuervo.

"I don't care, now that I got this emerald all I need is one more and then my weapon would be complete." said Robotnick before he flew away.

"Guys we need to get that last emerald before Egghead dose." said Sonic.

"You got it Sonic." said El, Tigre.

"Can we churros first?" asked Frida.

"No." said El, Tigre and Sonic.

"Dang." said Frida.

"Let's go." Sonic.

But before the three went black cuervo flew in front of them.

"Wait! I wish to help you." said Cuervo.

"Say what?" said Sonic.

"I said, I wish to help you no one steals from BLACK CUERVO! Plus I don't want him completing that weapon so he could hurt people."

"Okay you can help us, seeing how you can fly you can scope out the last emerald from above." said Sonic.

Cuervo smiled and then walked up to El, Tigre and held his chin with her hand.

"Plus this will bring you and I closer Tigre." said Cuervo romantically.

El, Tigre could only rolled his eye's.

"Alright then guys and girls lets go find that emerald and stop Eggman." said Sonic.

**Here is the next chapter.**


End file.
